


16

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [17]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, more acton than bromance, some German words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	16

Eiji caught the Medals. Ankh set. Was he that sure about this whole strategy? Yet Hino knew he should trust him when it comes to the fighting. And perhaps it should be the same for other things as well. He took a deep breath and jumping back, changing the Medals. Scanning them was slightly harder again.  
HABICHT! PFAU! KONDOR!  
HaFaDor!~~  
Somehow, it felt so much stronger than it usually did. OOO tried to attack, and it pushed the enemy back.  
\- Why does one set combo work now? - asked Hina standing just beside Ankh.  
\- Because it’s my own one. I've evolved, and even if the Medals aren't inside me daily, they copy my power. It won’t be enough to beat the enemy, but it will mess with it a lot. - he smirked wickedly.  
At that moment he reminded her, how he used to be in the past. How raw and aggressive could the Bird Greeed be. And nowadays he could be even left with the kids.  
The enemy was surprised for sure by the power that struck it.  
\- That can't be! You shouldn't be able to put a scratch on me!  
OOO didn't talk back, just continued attacking furiously. Kill it, just kill it! Defeat the enemy! So it will be no more! So everyone can live!  
\- Ha you're doing minimal damage! I’ll admit, I was surprised at first, but now it’s time for me to attack! - plant Yummy shouted and threw out vines that squeezed OOO tightly. Good thing Birth was still there and was able to precisely shoot the vines, so Eiji could safely land on the ground. He looked in Ankh’s and Hina’s direction.  
\- Don't use a finisher! - Birth Greeed shouted – Time for upgrade!  
In that moment Hina threw the Add-On plate first and seconds later Ankh did same with 3 green Medals.  
The plate fit perfectly and soon Eiji pushed two Medals into it. For a moment he hesitated to insert the third one. How it will go? Will he go berserk or something equally bad? And if so will someone stop him? Eiji glanced on Birth, who was distracting their enemy, barely holding on, saw Hina worried and Ankh’s furiously serious face. Right, they are his backup.   
Without further hesitation OOO inserted the third Medal. Green ones turned by 90 degrees and shuffled with the red ones.

HABICHT! HIRCHKALB!   
PFAU! GOTTESANBETERIN!  
KONDOR! GRASHÜPFER!

DOPPELKERNE!

There was a moment of silence after which OOO felt as if being engulfed in flames and buzzing sound. He roared to the sky and then was altered. Base colour of his suit was dark green and motifs of animals were red.

WALD KOMBINATION!

It was powerful. Ankh felt it and was so glad they weren't enemies now.  
Eiji sped up and thrust his whole body directly into the Yummy, which was pushed back hard, almost knocking over a tree that was in the way.  
\- How... how did you... - monster tried to stand up, but suddenly firefly bugs attacked and exploded on its arms. Then spectral attacks shaped like swallows crashed into the Yummy making holes in it, afterwards another raid of fireflies appeared and exploded on Yummy’s body. Armor was weakened enough so OOO charged in yet again.   
Kill it. Destroy it. Defeat it quickly. NOW.  
\- You won’t get rid of me that easily! And even if, by the time that woman and others will be at peace forever!  
OOO froze for a moment.  
\- Damn it! - Ankh swore. Everything worked perfectly, the only problem was Eiji and his mental state. - Oi, do more of those attacks! You still have time! Don't listen to it!  
\- No, you don't! You don't have any! They will be plants forever! And this one here won’t help you much! – she pointed at Birth with a nod of her head - Hehehe... you are the main force, so do what you want, but you won’t win!  
\- I will... I will destroy you...  
\- Eiji listen to me, don't use it! Don't use the final attack you don't need it! - Ankh wanted to rush onto the battlefield, but suddenly a wall of plants caught him and pinned his feet to the ground.  
\- You won’t manage, not with those weak attacks! And even if you do, it will be too late! - the Yummy laughed.  
OOO threw a few more punches and jumped up.  
Ankh tried to free himself, however even with Hina’s help, they weren't able to crush plants which grew over and over again.  
\- Eiji stop!  
Hino didn't listen. He wanted to save those people. Save Yummy’s Parent. So they wouldn't be filled with despair nor would they be at risk anymore. He didn't care about anything else. From the high attitude he dropped all his clones form GataKiriBa combo, with TaJaDor force onto the enemy.   
It was powerful. It was devastating. And it easily burned out the Yummy. The power was so intense, that it knocked out everyone around. Ankh covered Hina in time and the woman who was covered with plants was somehow saved by a hard leaf shield. Birth thanked any gods for his sturdy armour when he woke up. Few minutes have passed before anyone could stand on their feet again.  
\- Oi Eiji I told you not to use it you id... - Bird Greed shouted, as he got up with Hina’s help - ...where is he?!  
The place where OOO should have landed was empty. Gotou was looking after the unconscious, unplanted woman. She looked fine, but he called an ambulance just in case.  
\- I don't think he ran away because didn't listen, he always talked to you, trying to explain himself...  
\- Shit, what is going on here? - Ankh looked around more, however there was no trace left at all. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the screen. Ex-directory number. Oh no.  
\- Who is it?! - he barked.  
\- You must be Ankh, right? Rude as described in my files - said silky, almost pleasant female voice form the other end.  
\- You! What did you do?!  
\- Ah nothing much. But your dear friend was so simple to provoke, you know? It was almost boringly easy.  
\- You know where he is, don't you? – Ankh squeezed his phone to the point, its cover began to crack.  
\- I can tell you he’s alive, for now. And he’ll bring me lots of joy and entertainment.  
\- Oi, where is he!  
\- With me. – with those words she hung up.   
Ankh stood there feeling rage engulfing him. So that was her plan. To get Eiji. And just for fun? Humans could be terrible, even worse than the nastiest Greeed or Yummy.  
*************************  
\- Wake up! You had enough sleep.  
Hino opened his eyes slowly. His whole body hurt like hell and he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable position. Also whose voice was it?   
Then he remembered. The final attack, him dropping to the ground and that woman, with an empty smile saying, she came there to take him away. He looked around frantically. It was another one of those big warehouses, however this one was rather clean and not as empty as the last one. In front of him was a huge control panel with many screens. Most showed random streets and corners, some were offline.  
A woman was sitting on the chair in front of him. She was tall and good looking at the first glance. However her expression was nearly blank and she showed signs of boredom. He remembered her photo from Gotou files.  
\- You’re Dr Saito. What... Why are you doing all of this?  
\- No greetings? And I thought only your partner was the ill-mannered one. - she laughed dryly.   
\- This is not a game, release me and stop all of this! - he struggled with the ropes, but they were bound too tightly, not to mention he was tired out.  
\- Of course this is a game. That’s why you’re here, that’s why I made it!  
\- It?  
The woman didn't respond and just pushed few buttons on the keyboard. 9 screens showed a joined picture from some laboratory and in the middle of it, in a huge tube floated an unidentified creature in a dormant state.  
\- My biggest project. It was impossible with current technology to create powerful Core Medals without giving them consciousness. But I've frozen the process in the middle. So my little monster isn't aware of anything around it but still produces some Cell Medals for me to use. Even those that make Yummies. Ahh I see your horrified expression. You’re wondering why I'm telling you all this. You see, I doubt you'll live very long after I’m done with my experiments.  
\- Your what? - Eiji was so scared now and he wasn't sure why. He was in worse trouble before. Or so he thought.  
Dr Saito took something form her pocket  
\- See? This is a Yummy-making Cell Medal. And this is second one. Yes it can produce two at once! What do you think will happen ,when I put the two of them into you at the same time? Now, it would’ve been hard to do a while ago, when you weren't aware of your desires. You had them all along, not even being aware, that you pushed them so far down... It felt like you were an empty vessel. But it was impossible, because to live means to have desires. Such an interesting specimen you are. - she was pondering aloud. - Ah but look at me just talking and not doing anything. So... open wide! - she rose hand with Cell Medal and Eiji felt the slot materializing on his head.  
One. Two. He screamed. Not from pain but despair. He was so frightened when he saw 2 crawling, incomplete Yummies, who moments later changed into translucent blobs and left at high speed.  
\- I wonder how fast they’ll develop… and also, how long you will survive?  
\- I'm not the only one fighting there you know. - he said as he calmed down a bit.  
\- So? Do you honestly believe they’ll come here and rescue you? - she laughed again without any happiness – Birth is to weak and that half Greeed must hate you for disobeying him. He would never even try to get you now.  
\- You... you really don't understand them one bit, do you? Gotou is... stronger and stronger every time and with his persistence he can do so much more. And Ankh... he is unpredictable, but I can safely bet that he’ll come here just to kick my ass for not following his plan.  
\- Or maybe he won’t take the risk, when the stakes are so high.  
\- Do you really know anything about him? Probably not much, because not everything was written into the files... not everything you can see or hear on your spying cameras.  
\- Dear Mr. Hino, you are so trusting of him. I heard how much time you wasted to bring him back. And for what?! He’s pushy, he bosses you around always thinking he knows best. Why are you giving him so much credit and... affection?  
He didn't want to say. And couldn't because, he asked this himself so many times before. What was it really?  
\- They’ll come here, and catch you. With Ankh. I'm sure.  
\- Think whatever you please, it is doubtful you will live long enough to see that happen. But you will give me my fun in this lousy boring world. - she turned around and started working on her project again, ignoring her prisoner completely.  
Eiji felt weak, sleepy, trying to think how to escape. He didn't like to be on mercy of anyone, he didn't want his friends to risk their wellbeing to rescue him. And Ankh... what about him? Was he upset? Will he come here? Hino didn’t really know, why he wanted it so badly just now.


End file.
